Enchanted
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: It really was enchanting and magical the way the Prince and Cinderella met. Songfic to Taylor Swift's - Enchanted


**Hello all you wonderful people of fanfiction :p haha. I'm back with another story and this time it's of a completely different category :) I'm wanting to now expand a little bit into the Disney Princess world so I hope that you like this one. **

* * *

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity _

_Shifting eyes and vacancy _

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered have we met_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Start to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

As Cinderella slowly crept up the stairs leading up to the ballroom, she tried to calm the nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was in complete awe of the palace. Never in her life did she dream that she would ever be here. She vaguely heard names being called out as she admired the decorations. Turning around slowly, Cinderella quickly caught a gentlemen's eyes as she faced the ballroom. Thinking nothing of at at the time, she continued to turn. A sudden hand being placed on her shoulder startled her.

"Oh!" Cinderella exclaimed as she spun around.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" the gentlemen said as he took hold of her hand and softly kissed it.

"Oh it's quite alright" Cinderella said with a smile. "I'm afraid I was a tad distracted by these decorations"

"That is understandable. They are eye catching"

"Most definitely"

"Would you care for a dance?" the gentleman asked. Cinderella looked out to the ballroom.

"But no one else is dancing"

"Then let us be the first to start" the gentlemen said as he held out his hand. Cinderella looked down at his hand and smiled as she placed her hand within his.

"Then let's" she said. The two made their way into the ballroom where the waltz was struck. Cinderella picked up a corner of her skirt so that she wouldn't step on it. "I need to warn you, I'm a little rusty with this dance"

"I don't think that is going to be an issue" the gentlemen said with a soft laugh. "Just follow my lead"

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am who do you love_

_I wonder til I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Cinderella and her charming mystery partner continued to dance throughout the night, eventually ending up outside. The breath left Cinderella's lips as the took in the view of the garden. With a simple smile and no words, the prince began to lead Cinderella around the garden. They paused at the grand fountain and Cinderella couldn't resist gliding her fingers through the water. The prince continued to lead Cinderella up onto a small bridge where Cinderella gazed at the reflection of the stars on the water. Eventually the couple had made a full circle of the gardens and had ended up at the staircase that lead back into the ballroom. Never in her life had Cinderella felt like this. She felt beautiful and special and loved. They both took a seat and somehow found themselves both leaning in before the clock suddenly began to chime midnight. Cinderella backed away in a panic and tried to escape the grasp that the gentleman had on by saying that she had yet to meet the prince. She could see the shocked look in his eyes as he said this and for a split second his grip on her arm relaxed. Cinderella managed to get free and took off quickly before anything else could happen. She could hear him running behind her, trying to catch up. Cinderella escaped with barely enough time although she did happen to lose a shoe along the way and her pumpkin carriage turned back into a pumpkin halfway on their journey home.

After arriving home and then waiting for her stepmother and stepsisters to arrive home so as that she could ensure they all got to bed with everything they needed to be completed, Cinderella strolled up to her room in a daze, finally having time to think about the night she had just had. After climbing the never ending staircase and opening the door to her room, Cinderella sat down at her window and looked out at the castle. She almost wished that her handsome stranger knew who she was and where she lived so that he could come right up to her door and whisk her away for another enchanted evening.

_This night is sparkling, Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all along_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

After getting over the shock the next morning that the mysterious gentleman Cinderella had been dancing with last night was the prince, she immediately felt like she was on cloud 9. Not even her stepmother could bring down her spirits. Although it didn't help when her stepmother did lock her up in her room so as to allow Anastasia and Drizella the chance to try the slipper on for themselves. Luckily Jac, Gus, Bruno and all of her other animal friends had rallied together to steal the key back off of stepmother and beat lucifer, Cinderella had dashed down the stairs as soon as the door was open and caught the Duke just in time. The slipper had fit and Cinderella had been ushered out into the carriage so that everyone could get up to the palace as quickly as possible.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

As Cinderella sat in the carriage with the Duke, she couldn't help the sudden fears that began to creep up on her. What if the prince thought she was a princess from a far away land and rejected her because of her servant status? What if he thought last night was all a mistake? What if he didn't love her? What if this entire thing was just a dream?

All too soon the carriage arrived at the palace. The Duke stepped out and offered his hand out to Cinderella. Cinderella took it and stepped down.

"Now if you will follow me, His Majesty and his Royal Highness are awaiting your arrival in the throne room." The Duke explained as he began to walk up the stairs. Cinderella followed and suddenly wished she had Fairy Godmother's dress on again. They continued down a hallway until they stopped in front of two very large doors. The Duke opened them and announced their arrival.

"Your Highness, I present to you Cinderella."

Cinderella was unsure of what to do until the Duke gave her a soft push. Taking the hint, Cinderella began to walk forward. She could see the King and the Prince waiting by the throne and hoped that they couldn't hear her thumping heart.

"Are you the maiden that my son was dancing with last night at the ball?" the King questioned once Cinderella was close enough.

"Ye...yes your Majesty." Cinderella said softly. Cinderella had yet to lift her gaze to the Prince's but she could feel him watching her.

"Why did you leave so quickly then?" the Prince asked and Cinderella had to look at him. She felt all her emotions from the night before come back in full force.

"It's a long story." Cinderella said with a smile. "I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"You'd be surprised." replied the Prince. He stepped down from the throne and walked over to Cinderella.

"It is a rather magical story." Cinderella said. She noted that neither the Prince nor the King had commented on her attire. Surely they would not allow her to continue talking to the prince?

"I do hope to hear it one day."

"I guess we'll find out." Cinderella said, her hands automatically going to play with the hem of her apron.

"Would you care for a dance?" asked the Prince as he held out his hand. Cinderella simply smiled as she placed her hand on the Prince's, her mind going back to the night before.

"I would love to." Cinderella said before the Prince brought her in closer to him. Music suddenly started up somewhere but neither paid any mind to it. All they were focused on was continuing their dance from last night and ensuring it didn't end until they were ready to stop. It really did end up being an enchanting night.

_This night is sparkling, Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all along_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_


End file.
